Broken Whispers
by tsukemono-chan
Summary: Edward Masen is a detective well known for his exceptional work. Isabella Swan's ghost comes to him a few weeks after her murder to protect her murderer's next victim. And the best way for him to do that is to figure out what happened to her. AH/AU


**Author's Note: **This is my first fan fiction, and I'd ask for you to be gentle, but that isn't very good constructive criticism. So please, any suggestions and/or complaints you might have are very welcome and appreciated.

**Summary: **Isabella Swan was raped, beat, and murdered by someone. The police never found her body, so she was declared a missing person and the case went cold. Edward Masen is a detective that's fairly well know for his exceptional work. About a month after her murder, Bella's ghost comes to Edward to protect the murderer's next victim. And the best way to do that is for him to find out what happened to her. AH, AU

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended. I do not own _Twilight,_ or any aspect of it. Nor do I claim ownership. I am merely writing this story for the enjoyment of myself and others. All information and rights are property of Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Broken Whispers  
****01. THE GIRL  
**

It's late. The moon, full and fat, is blindingly bright through the window above Edward Masen's office desk. It's not a comforting light, it only makes the wide night sky seem even blacker.

Today's work had been tiring and Edward found himself drifting off with his head cushioned on his mountainous pile of files. Requests for his assistance. His expertise. These folders were the cause of all his long, sleepless nights.

The building was quiet and lifeless. His colleges had left long ago, hurrying home to be with their family and friends. Edward had none of that, both his parents had died when he was seventeen years old and he had few people he considered friends.

Edward leaned back in his chair and began rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I don't know how much more of this I can take," he muttered darkly. Images of old nightmares filled his head. Broken, severed bodies. Limbs twisted in grotesque and irregular positions. Pools of blood painting the floors and walls –

_Enough!_ With a gasp of effort, he forced the visions away. He was too tired to deal with all of this now. All he wanted to do was go home and try and squeeze in a couple of hours of sleep, not sit here and grieve about his past mistakes.

Gathering his coat and credentials, Edward made his way out of his office and towards the exit, catching his hip on a couple of desk corners along the way. He kept up a silent string of curses the entire trip as he tried to navigate the vast sea of office furniture.

Once outside, Edward shivered as he stood in the crisp morning air. He zipped up his hooded sweatshirt, then pressed on through the sprawling parking lot, seeking the comfort and warmth of his car.

He brought his frosty fingers up to his mouth and breathed steamy mist on them. This chilly weather perfectly reflected Edward's mood. Lately he'd been feeling very dark and numb, and his stormy temper had not gone unnoticed by his coworkers.

Finally reaching his car, Edward searched through his pockets for his keys, silently praying he hadn't forgotten them on his desk. Pawing through his pants' pocket, he found them and smiled inwardly.

The parking lot was silent and still, the hush almost expectant. Like this place was waiting for something to happen. Edward found himself looking over his shoulder, also waiting. He shook his head and silently scolded himself for being so foolish. It was three o'clock on a Monday morning, nothing could possibly happen.

And that's when he heard the scream. The sudden noise startled Edward so much he threw his keys three parking spaces away. He stood motionless, listening intently. It had been a girl's scream and it sounded close. It hadn't been just any normal scream, either. It had been blood curdling and gut wrenching. A scream of desperation.

Edward turned his head rapidly from side to side, trying to decide which direction he'd heard the sound come from. He stood there in unbearable silence, not even daring to breath, as he waited for another clue to the girl's whereabouts.

Just as he was deciding that he'd imagined it all and that maybe perhaps he wasn't quite as sane as he'd previously thought, a flash of white caught his eye.

Edward could just make out the shape of a young girl running on the edge of the forest that lined the police station. She was wearing a white dress that fell just below her knees, and Edward realized that it had been her dress that caught his eye. It practically glowed under the full moon.

The girl kept looking wildly behind her, in the direction of the local high school. She wasn't screaming anymore, but her whimpers were audible to Edward, even across the large parking lot.

Edward rushed to quickly retrieve his keys and then jogged towards the girl. "Miss! Miss, are you alright?!" he called after her.

The girl stopped – shocked into stillness by his sudden appearance – in the middle of the road. She was in the position to bolt, her body slightly leaning forward, one foot in front of the other, her head turned to gaze bewilderedly in his direction. Her pose reminded Edward of a deer caught in the headlights.

Edward continued his steady jog towards her. She took a worried step away from his approach. Edward slowed his pace a little, still several meters away from her. "What's the matter, miss? Maybe I can help you..." he let the suggestion trail off when he saw the renewed panic in her expression.

The girl took another quick step away and shrieked wordlessly. She disappeared into the forest, leaving Edward gapping behind her.

After a moment's hesitation, he followed her into the forest, running as fast as he could without tripping over the underbrush. He could just barely make out her white dress about a hundred yards ahead of him.

The forest was eerie at night, the light from the moon unable to reach them through the thick branches above. More that once, Edward ran into a branch or a tree, unable to see where he was going. His only guidance was the white figure of the girl ahead of him.

He heard her scream again as the hoot of an owl startled her. The owl fluttered higher into the trees, hooting indignantly. The girl kept on running aimlessly, occasionally glancing back at him.

The flat expanse of the forest floor took a sudden steep incline. Edward leaned against a pine tree, pressing his cheek into the cold, smooth bark. He was gasping for air, the heavy sent of the tree clearing his mind. The exertion of the run was becoming too much for him. But he owed it to this girl – this poor girl who was obviously in distress – to follow her and protect her.

Taking in one last deep breath, he searched for the white figure of the girl, which was just visible at the top of the hill, scurrying over the ledge. Edward hurried to catch up to her, afraid of losing her in this maze of trees.

The top of the hill led into a large meadow, the grass and trees silver under the moonlight. As he stepped into the opening, he noticed an extreme drop in temperature, the icy air bit at his nose and ears. His teeth began clattering almost instantly. Edward also noticed that the sounds of the night creatures were now muted. Not entirely gone, but they sounded as if he were hearing them through a thick piece of glass.

In the middle of the field, he saw the slender figure of the girl standing in front of him, her hands clasped across her chest, her hair a splash of mahogany under the silver light of the full moon. She stared at him, white-faced, her lips trembling. Her eyes were pleading, her expression desperate.

Edward took a cautious step towards her, his hands held out in front of him. He was careful to move very slowly this time, as to not scare her off again. "Miss, you're alright now. I'm a cop, you see," Edward reached into his pocket and exposed his FBI badge briefly, "I can help you." He waited a short moment for her response. When he received none, he said, "Don't be afraid. I'm only here to help."

After another long pause, Edward tried again to get her to speak. "What's your name, miss? How old are you? Who were you running from?" He'd taken a few more steps forwards as he was questioning her and there was now only a mere ten feet of distance between them.

Now that he was closer, Edward could see that she was soaked from head to toe. Her brilliant hair hung in heavy waves on her shoulders and her dress had become partially transparent. Edward also noticed that she was barefoot and the hem of her dress was covered in blood. She had cuts all over her arms and legs.

The girl opened her mouth, shaping unspoken words. The only sounds that managed to escape her were unintelligible mummers and moans. Her eyes began to tear, her expression becoming more desperate. Her moaning increased in tempo as her shoulders shook with quiet sobs.

Edward's questions died in his throat. Something was terribly wrong with her, this poor girl that couldn't be more that eighteen years old. He took a step forward, just as she moved her hands away from her chest and held them out to him. They were sticky with blood. Blood covered the front of her white dress like a scarlet bib. She gave a small smile and a trail of blood escaped the side of her mouth.

Edward stopped in his approach, his eyes widening in fear at the sight of all that blood.

With her hands still held out to him, she turned her left palm up and curled her fingers twice, encouraging Edward forward. Her mouth still carved into that sly smile, though no more blood appeared to flow from the corners.

Edward was now confused and skeptical. First this girl had been terrified and running through the forest, screaming like a banshee. But now she appeared calm and was _smirking_ at him. Anger flushed through Edward. He began to wonder if that blood was even real, if this was all not just some stupid, adolescent prank.

_Ha ha, you sure got me, you little brat_, he snarled internally.

The girl's expression became shocked as she processed the change in his. The sudden anger and doubt that flashed through his eyes.

Her head tilted back, her eyes rolling up to the whites. Very gradually, she began to glow a dull blue. Edward stood there, shocked into stillness. "Mi-miss...?" he ventured carefully.

Her head snapped forward, her eyes suddenly blazing the same blue as the rest of her. She let out a wailing scream. The glowing grew in intensity. With a jolt of surprise, Edward realized that he could see the trees on the other side of the clearing _through_ her. He took a panicked step back.

_Oh no, this can _not_ be real_, was the only thought he could process.

She moved so fast that she became a glowing, blue blur. She closed the remaining distance between them and passed right through him, sending static electricity throughout his body. He could hear her wailing fade into the distance behind him.

Edward stood in the opening, still as a statue. His face froze in an expression of horror. Very slowly, he turned at his hips and looked into the forest behind him. The girl was no where to be seen. It was like she hadn't even been there to begin with.

* * *

Edward stumbled up the stairs to his apartment. The landing was dark, and he fumbled his keys three times before he managed to slide the right one into the lock. His hand was shaking and his breath was heavy and rapid. Finally the tumblers caught and the lock clicked open. He twisted the doorknob and let the door fall inwards. The hallway was pitch black.

He took a step inside and fumbled for the light switch. Ridiculous pictures of more glowing people standing in his hallway were filling his head, making him hesitate before he flicked the switch upwards. The hall filled with such a bright light that he had to blink several times before his eyes would adjust. And, surprise of all surprises, his house was empty of any freaky glow-people.

Edward began laughing, a low and humorless chuckle. "You have _got_ to get a hold of yourself," he mumbled under his breath.

He headed for the kitchen and pulled a glass down from the cupboard beside the sink, filling it with tap water and downing the contents. He repeated this process twice.

Feeling a bit calmer, he made his way to the bathroom. He splashed his face with cold water, kneading his temples with his fingers. His breathing slowly calmed to a more healthy rate.

Once he was sure he wasn't going to start hyperventilating, Edward raised his head and examined himself in the mirror. His green eyes were wild and frantic and there were deep purple circles beneath them. His skin looked paler than it's usual colourless shade. His normally untidy copper hair was matted and standing in all directions, most likely the product of him restlessly pulling his hand through it as he drove home. He was a mess.

Try as he might, Edward couldn't keep himself from thinking about what he'd just witnessed. He'd literally just seen a girl _disappear _into thin air. _You're delusional, Edward. They 'ought to lock you up before you hurt someone._

"It's okay, Mr. Masen. These nice men in the white coats are going to take you away to a happy place with padded walls and sedatives," he muttered sarcastically, smirking slightly at his reflection.

Edward looked at the dark circles under his eyes again. It'd really been too long since he'd last slept through the night. Hopefully, this whole illusion was just the product of his tired brain, and not some deeper, psychological issue.

He reached into the medicine cabinet and took out two sleeping pills, hoping that the heavy dose of Melatonin would render him unconscious for a good five hours or so.

Edward stumbled into his room, feeling very much like he was drunk, and slowly peeled his clothes off himself, remaining only in his boxers and undershirt. Feeling the sudden chill on his exposed skin, he quickly ducked under the covers of his bed.

He didn't want to think about what he'd saw tonight and how it would effect him, but it was gnawing at the back of his mind, demanding recognition. Ideas of him bound in a straitjacket and talking to imaginary people bounced around in his head. _I am not crazy_, he thought forcefully, _just tired_. Even he doubted that.

Not wanting to acknowledge his possible insanity anymore, he felt around for the edge of his duvet and pulled it over his head, feeling like a small child trying to ward off monsters with the protective shield of fabric and feathers. He tried to force himself to sleep.

Edward really did feel exhausted. It had been a long day, and an even longer night, yet he felt no relief at its end. Almost as if something worse had yet to come. He hoped this silly premonition was just the result of the shock catching up with him and not something less desirable.

Edward was halfway asleep, maybe more, when he felt movement at the foot of his bed. He heard the springs of his mattress groan as if under someone's weight. _Someone just sat down on my bed,_ he thought. This realization sent a sudden, almost painful, edge to his heartbeats. Taking in a shuddering breath, Edward opened his eyes and peered at the intruder.

It was as if he were already having a nightmare.

He was staring at the girl he had been chasing only an hour before. The girl who had disappeared in a flash of light. She was just looking at him again with those pleading, frustrated eyes. Like she was trying to communicate something immensely important to him and he just wasn't getting it.

Edward froze under her stare, feeling panic at the back of his throat. He watched her carefully with wide eyes. He briefly thought about how ridiculous he must look. Eyes wide as saucers, mouth gapping like a fish as he tried to come up with what to say.

The girl smiled and leaned forward slightly, her hand held out in front of her. She was clenching something small in her fist. It looked as if she were trying to give him whatever it was.

Her eyes were soft and trusting. Edward noticed for the first time what a particular colour they were. A heavy and beautiful chocolate-brown. They were almost glowing under the faint orange light coming off his alarm clock.

"This cannot be real. I'm dreaming. I have to be," Edward whispered to himself, squishing his head between his hands.

Her eyes flashed with hurt and betrayal. She shifted her weight backwards, pulling her hand back to rest protectively on her chest. A single tear slid down her cheek.

She looked so broken at his denial, but Edward couldn't bring himself to care. He just wanted her to be gone, to prove to himself that he wasn't some madman having a psychotic episode.

Just as she had before, the girl moved with incredible speed. She was inches in front of his face before he could even blink. Her eyes narrowed into slits, her gentle expression had become feral. Edward hands fell to his sides and he began to sweat.

She looked away from him, clearly she'd had enough. She jumped off the bed quickly, turning her back on him. She walked to the window, an eerie clam in the set of her shoulders, the gait of her walk. She placed her hand on the window, and glanced back at him as if she couldn't help herself.

Her face was set into a fierce mask. There was so much disappointment and anger in her eyes that Edward briefly feared for his life. Her eyes began to swim and she quickly turned her back to him, angry at herself for showing weakness in front of this man.

She opened the window and streaked out into the neighbourhood bellow, wailing as she went. Edward felt himself become dizzy and the whole world turned to black.

* * *

The next morning Edward felt disgusting. His whole body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his clothes clung to him in uncomfortable angles. His hair was matted and greasy to the touch. He could taste blood in his mouth and wondered if he had injured himself in his sleep. He probed the haggard flesh on the inside of his cheek with his tongue in fascination.

Sunlight was streaming in through his window and he could hear the birdsong outside. A tranquil feeling washed over him. Then he remembered the previous night.

He sat up in panic, looking around his room for any sign of the girl. He even stupidly looked under his bed and in his closet. Grinning in triumph, he concluded that she wasn't there. _So it was just a dream, after all_, he thought smugly.

Only then did he notice the stain on his duvet. The whole bottom half of his bed was soaked through with blood.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there you have it...you can laugh now. I admit this is a pretty pathetic attempt at writing, but I'm hoping to improve as I continue to work on this story. So please, if you have _any_ suggestions, or just down right criticism, I'd love to hear it. Thank you very much for reading!

Oh, by the way, this chapter is a bit on the short side, coming in at just over 3000 words. I promise that the chapters from here on will be much longer. The main issue with this chapter being that there wasn't a lot of dialogue...

Also, there's something you might be interested in. I have the alternate version of this story posted on my Fiction Press account, and there's a link to it on my profile. This version contains all original characters and there will be slight changes to the plot. My priorities lay with that story, so it will be updated more frequently than this one. Give it a look, if you'd like.

Jordin  
xoxoxo


End file.
